russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PBA Returns to The Home Network IBC-13 starrting October 2
Updated October 1, 2011 - 12:00am MANILA, Philippines - A glittering opening number, a grand welcome to the new Hall of Famers and the parade of beautiful muses await viewers of the 37th PBA Season tomorrow at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. Adding to the excitement is the PBA’s new partnership with AKTV on IBC 13, the country’s sports programming which is fast gaining recognition as the country’s premiere sports channel. The program will include a tribute to the Smart Gilas team who placed fourth in the recent FIBA Asia Championship, one of the country’s best finishes in the past 24 years. Making up the fourth batch of honorees into the Hall of Fame are Alvin Patrimonio, Billy Ray Bates, Freddie Hubalde, Tommy Manotoc, Mariano Yenko, Tito Eduque and Bobong Velez. AKTV viewers who watch the PBA games starting tomorrow until Oct. 19 will also have the chance to win tickets to the Black Eyed Peas concert at the SM Mall of Asia Concert Grounds on Oct. 25, by texting in their answers to trivia questions that will be flashed on air. You can catch the games live every Wednesdays and Fridays, starting at 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and 7 to 9 p.m. and on Sundays starting at 4 p.m. on AKTV on IBC 13. For Saturday provincial games, airing begins at 4 p.m. Radio listeners nationwide can also get to hear the action on Sports Radio 918 AM. For viewers in Guam, North Africa, Middle east and Europe, catch the games on AksyonTV International and IBC's international channel Global IBC. Aside from the PBA and NBA games, the Kapinoy network IBC-13 commitment to be the feel-good habit. It airs mostly sports programs thru AKTV, as well as news and current affairs, educational and children’s shows, and entertainment programs. From 1976 to 1988, IBC-13 is the number 1 television station in the 70's and 80's. In 1996, IBC-13 has been ranked number 3 in the ratings game. There is also steady increase in all-day viewership and its primetime belt is consistently at double-digit share levels, especially he PBA games. Before TV5 entered the picture, the battle of the networks was a one-on-one clash behind ABS-CBN and GMA. Now, another competitor has joined the fray as IBC-13, which has been gained a strong audience share nationwide since 1996. The network noted that the Kantar Media/TNS Philippines ratings when it claimed in advertisements that it had placed third in the nationwide TV network race, behind ABS-CBN and GMA 7. Much-awaited return of the dance music show DMZ-TV, which will be aired last October 1 and airing every Saturday from 6 to 7 p.m., is hosted by Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus. The show which is simulcast on IBC's FM radio station iDMZ 891, is directed by Mark A. Reyes. The educational show Cooltura, which premieres October 3 and aired from Monday to Friday at 4 p.m., is hosted by Cathy Eigenmann which is the glimpse of Filipino culture with a modern and upbeat presentation. Added to the Koreanovela is City Hunter at 10 p.m. back-to-back with the Taiwanovela In Time with You, which is premiered on October 3, from Monday to Friday at 10:30 p.m. The daily noontime variety show Lunch Break (Monday to Friday, 12:30 p.m. to 2:30 p.m. and Saturday 12 noon to 2:30 p.m.) is hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Annabelle Rama, Carlos Agassi, Bangs Garcia, Ya Chang, Dang Cruz and Nadia Montenegro, it provides innovative blends of contests, games, musical performances and superb hosting for noontime entertainment Other program movements: Express Balita, the station's longest-running flagship news program anchored by TG Kintanar, aired from Monday to Friday at 6:30 to 7 p.m.; and News Team 13, the late-night newscast anchored by Cathy Eigenmann from Monday to Friday at 11 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. Where current affairs programs occupy the late-night shift at 11:30 p.m. slot, Pulsong Pinoy (Monday hosted by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia), Good Take (Tuesday hosted by Cathy Eigenmann), Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Thursday hosted by Rey Langit and JR Langit) and the investigative-public service program Bitag (Friday hosted by Ben Tulfo). Weekdays starting 8:30 to 10 a.m., kids get a triple treat as IBC-13 presents their children's programs back-to-back-to-back with Sesame Street at 8:30 a.m., Bear in the Big Blue House at 9 a.m. and Barney & Friends at 10 a.m. IBC-13 offers a weekend primetime local cinema: Viva Box Office (Saturdays, 10:30 p.m.) and the Pinoy action blockbusters Sunday Sinemaks (Sundays, 9:30 p.m.) For those into sports, IBC-13 whose tagline Where the Action Is!, has programs featuring the most popular sports for action is the name of the game. For the country's favorite basketball, AKTV on IBC-13 has PBA (Wednesdays and Fridays, 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and 7 to 9 p.m., Saturdays, 4 p.m. and Sundays, 4 p.m.), NBA (Saturdays, 10 a.m. to 12 noon) and PBA D-League (Mondays and Thursdays, 4:30 to 6:30 p.m., Thursdays at 7 to 9 p.m. and Sundays, 2 to 4 p.m.). For the football, AKTV on IBC-13 has United Football League (UFL) (Tuesdays, 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and 7 to 9 p.m.). Boxing fans will love AKTV Super Fights (Mondays, 8 to 9 p.m.), The Main Event (Sundays, 11 a.m.) back-to-back with Bigtime Bakbakan (Sundays, 12 noon) In their local shows, IBC-13 has the network's musical variety show By Request (Saturdays, 8 to 9 p.m.) hosted by Jojo Alejar, comedy back-to-back with the top-rating gag show Happy TODAS (Saturdays, 9 p.m.), topbilled by Keempee de Leon, Yam Concepcion, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Sam YG, Maui Taylor, Katya Santos and Carlos Agassi and the comedy talk show Last Fool Show (Saturdays, 10 p.m. to 10:30 p.m.) hosted by the top comedians Jun Urbano, Gary Lising and Giselle Sanchez. More: IBC-13's top-rating game show The Weakest Link (Monday to Friday, 9 p.m. hosted by Richard Yap) and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturdays, 7 p.m. and Sundays, 8:30 p.m. hosted by Drew Arellano) continue to bring in viewers who will treated to the million-peso prize.